


The Rabbit

by ThePrincePeach



Series: The corpse in the corner begins to weep at what was taken from him. [5]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Broken Bones, Comment below if you need more on here, Gore, Graphic Description, Horror, I don't know what else to tag, Piercings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Shock, Strangulation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincePeach/pseuds/ThePrincePeach
Summary: “Do you miss him?”“O-Of course I miss him.”And William smiled, pulled back to hold his shoulders, then chuckled. With his cool, calm tone, he whispered, “Tell him I said hello, then.”
Series: The corpse in the corner begins to weep at what was taken from him. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815121
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	The Rabbit

Mike tried to remember what the last words were that he spoke to his brother, knowing they would be the last words he ever spoke to him. 

What did Brenton say back to him? 

William smiled at him warmly, comfortingly, his thin hands reaching up to cup the younger’s cheeks. Humming as his thumbs brushed away Mike’s tears. Mike sniffled and his own hands moved over William’s, the coolness of his hands soothing the hateful burning of Mike’s cheeks. William brought him close in his arms and hugged him, letting the younger sob into his chest as he gripped the back of his shirt. 

“Do you miss him?” 

“O-Of course I miss him.” 

And William smiled, pulled back to hold his shoulders, then chuckled. With his cool, calm tone, he whispered, “Tell him I said hello, then.” 

Before Mike could reply, or even think of a response, those comforting hands raised from his shoulders to wind around his throat. Fingers gripped against the pale, soft skin and his thumbs pressed into the sides. Mike cried out, strangled, and grabbed at William’s wrists to attempt to pry them off. His eyes widening and tears dribbling down his cheeks as first they turned red, then slowly began turning a shocking pale blue. His lips turned next, swelling up and flushing another lovely shade of blue. 

Mike kicked and hit at William, eyes pleading to him for air he wouldn’t allow in. William pushed him back, eyeing the open door behind him, Mike had no choice but to let his feet drag along the tiles. His short nails dug into William’s wrists and arms, head shaking weakly and frantically. The noises he made, every wet gasp and choked sob, William wanted more. His eyes were turning bloodshot, red lines surrounding the dark mirrors – from which Afton could see his own distorted reflection grinning back. He pushed harder, Mike was pushed back further towards the door. The man glanced over the other’s shoulder to peek at it before looking back at him. He then noticed Mike desperately trying to reach for a tool on the nearby shelf, pliers. Oh, he was trying to fight back? Cute. William laughed,

“Say hello to all those fuckers down there for me!” 

He released his throat after a hard shove, sending the dazed teen backwards. His arms flailed and bumped against the doorframe as he stumbled back, eyes widening as his foot dropped further than the floor. In a state of shock, he couldn’t cry out, he couldn’t yell, plummeting into the darkness behind him. Their eyes locked for a moment, William’s smile grew. Everything went dim the moment the back of Mike’s head met the corner of the stair, a solid, meaty thump sounding out with the force. His lithe body tumbled and rolled down the stairs like a doll, the porcelain skin shattering and crackling with every hit. He stopped on the third to the last step, his leg caught between the railing and the step and stuck as an angle that just looked wrong. The sickeningly wet crack that sang out with his leg in the rails followed by the chorus of his forehead hitting the concrete floor below and his arms dropping beside his head – was beautiful to William. 

The man stood at the top of the stairway, grinning and giggling to himself as he watched the teen fall and eventually land. Mike, silently, laid in a heap of himself as blood slowly dribbled down from the stairs and onto the floor, a lovely puddle more akin to a crimson halo surrounded Mike’s head and soaked into the sleeves of his shirt. From the top of the stairs, the extent of Mike’s damages were hard to see. It almost looked haunting to see his crumpled up body at the bottom of the stairs, half-eaten by the darkness of the basement, still as can be. William, to no one in particular, commented on how that was quietest Mike’s ever been. Further commenting on how nice it was. 

He took a step down the stairs and paused, glancing to the shelf. No pliers. He hummed and looked down at the body at the bottom of the stairs, then chuckled again when he noticed his arms moving and a soft, weepy whimper whispering in the dark. William kept the basement door open as he descended the stairs. 

The first step down, Mike knew he was coming. The pliers laid on the floor further away. Of course he carried them down, gripped in his little hand so tightly, only flying out of his grip when he landed. The younger was panicking, he was frantic, everything hurt and he had to move. He let out a cry of anguish as the pain from his leg flared up and ate through his nerves. He didn’t dare look back at it, instead, he continued pulling himself harder from the stairs. He gripped on the edge of the stairs and pulled and pushed, crying out as wet crackling ripped through the air behind him. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt so bad. He screamed as he fell further down the stairs, fully landing on the floor. 

Everything inside of his body screamed at him to stop, yet his racing heart and desperate head screamed louder to keep going. His leg felt heavy behind him, everything felt heavy on his body. Using his good leg, he crawled towards the tossed pliers. William hurried his pace when he realized how close Mike was to the tool. This could be an issue. 

William rushed to Mike’s side, Mike yelled as he swung his arms around William’s ankles, William yelped as he fell forward after a moment. Before he could turn around, Mike’s desperation shown through and revealed bouts of pain fueled rage. The teen bit down hard on the man’s calf, digging his teeth in as he felt and tasted warm blood flood into his mouth. The man, in turn, let out a shocked scream and his fists reached back, delivering blows to Mike’s already bloody head. The teen grabbed the pliers and raised it up, stabbing it deep into the man’s ankle. William screamed further and loosened his leg enough to shoot it back, his heel connecting with Mike’s temple. The teen dropped back in a limp state as William scrambled away on his hands and knees, falling to his hip a few feet away. Bloody shoe prints smeared along the way. 

“You little fuck!” William yelled, hands shaking as they hovered over the tool still imbedded into his leg, and a bite mark on his other. Mike was a fighter, he should have considered that. He didn’t. Of course he didn’t. William bit down on his lip as he grabbed the handle of the tool and yanked, turning his head away to not have to look at the gaping wound above his shoe line. Blood was staining into his pants leg, into his shoe, a messy clean up. He looked up to see Mike pushing himself up to his elbows, trembling hard. The teen opened his mouth for globs of saliva and blood to fall out, a tooth too. It clattered in the slimy puddle. He shakily wiped his mouth with his sleeve and turned his attention to Afton when he heard footfalls rapidly approach, looking up just in time for the man to give his head another hard kick after a small start. The smaller fell onto his back, head snapping to the side, more blood splattering out from the impact. William stood over him with a heated growl, pliers still in hand. 

He grinned after a moment. He sang ever so sweetly.

“Run rabbit… Run rabbit… Run, run, run.” 

Mike groaned as his eyes drowsily opened and closed, darkness closing in around him. He tasted blood. William pulled his arms to his side and hurriedly straddled his chest, free hand holding his forehead. 

“H… Huh?” 

“Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run.” 

The pliers pinched down on the piercing in Mike’s brow, the teen began to struggle again. He yelled out loudly, kicking out his good leg once more. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“Bang, bang, bang~” William began to pull. Mike’s screaming increased. “Bang goes the farmer’s gun~” More blood began to leak from his brow as the piercing was ripped out with a shocking amount of ease, Mike bucked and trashed under his hold with the screeching to match. The piercing clattered to the floor with a piece of flesh still attached.

“STOP STOP STOP STOP!!” 

“Run rabbit, run rabbit~ Run run run~” 

“STOP YOU SICK FUCK!! IT HURTS, IT HURTS!” 

“Run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run~” The pliers locked onto another piercing, the lip piercing on the left side. He pulled down on it and forced the teen’s mouth open, his frantic screaming and sobbing resuming. Not so tough anymore, huh? William’s grin was manic as he lifted his arm and pulled it back quickly, the flesh of his soft lips barely giving a struggle as the piercing was violently removed. Before Mike could think, the other was ripped out as well. The youth’s head was freed and he threw it back, eyes wide, wailing hysterically. 

“BUBA!! BUBBBAAA!!” 

“Don’t give the farmer his fun, fun, fun~” 

William pressed his hand against his temple and forced the side of his face into the floor, the pliers getting to work on the piercings in his ears. Chunks were ripped out, the occasional little ‘tinking’ of metal hitting the bloody floor. Mike continued to scream, and sob, and screech. Brenton wouldn’t come to his rescue this time. What did Mike say to him last today, anyway? The answer still hadn’t come to him. William paused when the industrial piercing was taken out, glancing over the chunk attached to it, the blood dripping off it. With a chuckle, he gave it a long lick, red sneaking down his lower lip. He hummed and set it aside. 

He turned Mike’s head the other direction and his screaming only grew more desperate, more scared, more frantic as the cold pliers pressed against his other ear. 

“He'll get by without his rabbit pie~” 

“BUBA BUBA HELP ME, BRENTON, HELP ME, SOMEONE HELP ME!” 

“So run rabbit, run rabbit, run, run, run~” 

The piercings sat in a bloody pile nearby, dropping one after the other in. After a moment or two, Mike laid there, sobbing and hiccupping and hyperventilating. William chuckled. He was going into shock. He hummed when he noticed one more piercing, a silver gleam peeking out from between his teeth. Right, the tongue piercing. William’s eyes gleamed with cruel delight as he raised his fist, smashing it into the younger’s mouth a few times. Mike wept loudly, head jolting back with each blow. The pliers forced into his mouth and, with a bit of a struggle, managed to clamp onto the metal. 

Mike’s screaming, though muffled, resumed full force. His eyes wide and tone hysterical, he shrieked and screamed and begged the best of his abilities. William drank them up, his hand moving over to shield Mike’s eyes and to still his shaking head. 

“PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!”

William chuckled, leaned in close, and whispered, 

“The farmer’s having too much fun to let you run~”

And began to slowly, slowly, pull back. 

Mike woke up hours later and stared ahead blankly, tiredly, blinking slowly. Everything hurt. His heart hurt, his throat burned. Darkness surrounded him, it had finally swallowed him up and Mike didn’t feel any more comfortable in what he thought was to be death. The cold floor below him felt like ice, cold puddles formed around him. He was going to drown in his own blood? Oh, ironic. 

His eyes closed after a moment, his fingers curled and uncurled uncertainly. Mike was dead. Wasn’t he? The pain would stop soon. Everything would stop. His eyes opened again and someone, something, was standing above him. He opened his mouth to speak and no words came out, no noise. The figure above him held his cheeks, covering Mike’s eyes again. 

“You are broken, these can be fixed.” They cooed. “You are in pain, this can be stopped. Trust me. I can help you.” 

Mike wanted help. 

Mike wanted his brother. 

Darkness, again, overtook him. 

Mike wanted to wake up now.


End file.
